


At the End of the Day

by cuteunni, moomoocentralfest



Series: Girl Crush Fest Round 1 (2018) [6]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoocentralfest/pseuds/moomoocentralfest
Summary: Byulyi and Yongsun are superheroes. Why they can get along as superheroes and not as coworkers is the biggest mystery.





	At the End of the Day

Moon Byulyi drug her sore feet into work sleepily. She hit the up button on the elevator and did her best not to let her eyes close for longer than a second until she was able to shuffle into the waiting lift. Sleep hadn’t been on her mind that night until her alarm went off two hours after she had closed her eyes. Being a superhero and protecting the city at night had it’s draw backs. Though the alternative would be protecting it during the day and potentially being homeless because of it.

 

“Hold the door!”

 

Byulyi held her arm out to stop the doors from closing as one of her coworkers raced across the lobby. She wasn’t usually this nice but having been talked to by HR only yesterday about her attitude she needed to at least be seen making an attempt. Four more people joined the open lift by the time the doors closed and Byulyi was now officially late for her shift.

 

Moon Byulyi was well-known as one of the foremost photographers in the growing newspaper company she worked at. She was handsome in a rather untidy fashion with a piercing gaze. Across from her sat Kim Yongsun, writer of sensational stories and a dabbler of the food review section. She was highly-colored individual with large twinkling eyes. The pair didn’t always see eye to eye but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Late again Miss Moon.” Yongsun made a obnoxious clicking noise as she shook her head in mock disappointment.

 

“Early again Miss Kim?” Byulyi responded sarcastically, “All will be forgiven when I show the Chief my latest set of photos.”

 

“Sharing is caring.”

 

“Not with you it isn’t. I’ll show you after I get paid for these, or if I’m turned down, you can wait and look at them on my blog like everyone else.”

 

“Whatever.” Yongsun huffed.

 

Yongsun waited for her coworker to pickup the USB drive full of last nights photos and leave to meet with the head of her department before she pulled up the website Byulyi had referred to earlier. It was originally a portfolio but had long since turned into a site specializing in photos of the protectors of Seoul city. Yongsun grinned, Byulyi had uploaded the b-takes already. They were from the battle that had rocked the city just a day ago.

 

It was dominated by the tall slender figure of a heroine by the name of Eclipse. She was clad in tight black pants, a yellow sash tied around the waist, reminding Yongsun of a pirate, a sleeveless top with a hood which came down at a peak, like a birds beak, casting an unnaturally dark shadow over her face and hiding her identity. Leather straps laced throughout the sleeveless top hiding all sorts of knives and tools.

 

Yongsun clicked though the photos until she found one of another heroine. She was wearing a futuristic, lightweight armor from head to toe with a high tech helmet that weaponized her voice. The words Battle Hymn were written in glossy red down the right side of her torso. She smiled for a moment at the picture then saved it to the desktop intending to send it to herself later.

 

“I wonder what Byulyi would do if she knew I was Battle Hymn.” Yongsun thought out loud then scowled, “She would probably stop taking pictures of me if she knew that.”

 

\\\\\\\

 

Byulyi slept on her lunch breaks almost every day but today she was in an alley setting up her camera for the best angle to capture the action about to unfold. Finally satisfied with it she stepped back and pulled her iconic hood into place. It was time for Eclipse to catch some bad guys.

 

Eclipse perched herself above the alley in the shadows waiting for her prey when a whisper in her ear nearly sent her over the ledge from the shock.

 

“Whatcha doing?”

 

She looked over her shoulder with a hand on the small knife she kept on her belt. The  woman behind her stuck out like a sore thumb. The black and red armor gleamed in the midday sun.

 

“Damn it Battle Hymn I’m trying to set up an ambush and you’re ruining it. Get out of here before you blow it.” Eclipse growled more perturbed than anything.

 

“Do you need help?”

 

“No. It’s just some common thieves. Nothing that needs your brand of help.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I saved your ass the other day, if I remember correctly you said you didn’t need my help then either.”

 

“It means it’s a simple squat and surprise kind of gig. If I need help with a killer robot or something I’ll raise the signal. So move on before you blow my cover.”

 

“What if I told you that the thieves you were waiting for are actually robots?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“…Yes.”

 

“Can you at least hide yourself please?”

 

“It isn’t going to matter you know. The robots will know we are here regardless. They have scanners and stuff.”

 

Eclipse sighed loudly and looked at the time on her wrist watch then back up at the armored heroine with a tired, plea in her eyes.

 

“Okay, okay I’ll enable stealth mode.” Battle Hymn hummed a soft tune and suddenly she disappeared from sight.

 

The pair waited in silence for another fifteen minutes before the three thieves finally entered the alley. Eclipse was the first to ambush them, jumping from the roof top to the adjacent building ledge then finally on top of one of the thieves. She was thrown off with such a force that it was inhuman. Battle Hymn let her struggle for a few minutes then let out a piercing high note. Eclipse jumped away from the thieves holding her hands over her ears just in time to see smoke pouring from their heads before they simultaneously dropped to the ground.

 

“I told you they were robots.” Battle Hymn made herself visible once more.

 

“Yeah thanks for the help.” Eclipse huffed, “I still could have taken them out you know.”

 

“I’m sure you could have.” Battle Hymn said earnestly, “Listen I found you because I wanted to team up with you more. I think we make a really good team.”

 

“I don’t think our styles really mesh. I like to take care of business quietly and you are  _ so loud _ .”

 

“I’ll give you some time to think about it.”

 

“I don’t really need time…wait a minute get back here!” Eclipse shouted as the armor clad heroine took off into the sky, “What a strange person.”

 

\\\\\\\

 

Yongsun checked Byulyi’s website the follow day and found no new photos from the encounter she had yesterday with Eclipse. She was a little disappointed but not entirely surprised by this.Byulyi couldn’t have insider information on Eclipse’s every move. It wasn’t even a great encounter. She sighed and looked over at Byulyi tapping away on her smart phone.

 

“Hey Byulyi what do you think of Battle Hymn?”

 

“She get’s the job done.” Byulyi shrugged, “Why?”

 

“I was just thinking it would be cool to see her team up with our other defender. What’s her name?”

 

“Eclipse.” Byulyi looked up long enough to glare at Yongsun, “The worse this city has seen was taken care of a few days ago. There isn’t a need to them to team up.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with teamwork even if its just on the small things. Being a lone wolf is a terrible thing to be for too long.”

 

“Are you saying this to me or to Eclipse? Because I’ve told you already that I will not take photos of your food. The newspaper will not pay me extra for those.”

 

An explosion stopped both girls in their tracks. They looked at each other then in the direction of the explosion. Byulyi grabbed her camera bag and rushed to the stairwell sticking her tongue out at her college on the way.

 

\\\\\\\

 

Three days of a very tedious cat and mouse game ended when Eclipse finally found the fiend torrenting the city with bombs. The villain was in the process of handing her her ass when she was tossed just a little too far from the action by a shockwave. Battle Hymn arrived just in time.

 

Eclipse studied the hand Battle Hymn had thrust out to her, ready to pull her up. She hesitates a moment as she studies Battle Hymn’s eyes; trusting, knowing –  _ empowering _ . Battle Hymn’s faith in her seems endless and she is momentarily stunned by it.

The hand lingers above her as she lies still on the broken ground. Battle Hymn’s eyes meet hers and they are cold – colder than she’d anticipated yet still warmer than she deserves. Eclipse had demanded that Battle Hymn stay out of this fight and even lied to her about the location of the city’s tormentor. That was before everything had went to Hell.

Eclipse knows that she should take it. The arm lowers slightly and Eclipse feels something in her chest tighten. Battle Hymn’s eyes flicker from hers, to the advancing enemy then back to her face; scouring, searching, almost pleading. Battle Hymn’s eyes flick back to hers again and Eclipse takes an involuntary breath at what she sees there. 

Battle Hymn’s arm rises again, insistent and this time, Eclipse doesn’t hesitate.


End file.
